Make It Shine in Bikini Bottom
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Tori and Trina buy a silver mirror from a shop from an old lady, whom claims that the mirror is really a portal to another world. One day , When Cat accidently fall inside the mirror, Tori falls in with her trying to save her. When they wake up, they realized they are no longer at home but at a strange yet familiar place. (Friendship/Humor/Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another crossover I Know, I'm always coming with something XD Yeah, Before I Talk about this fanfic I Would like to thank my friend Makorralove12 for helping me to come up with the title and plot, she helped me with my rise of the guardians/Sailor moon crossover stories and its sequel(which I'm still writing lol ) she's really amazing and it's a blessing that I met her on DeviantART ^_^ anyways, how I came up with this fanfic, well, I Looked into the victorious crossover pile in and thought hmmm maybe someone made a victorious Spongebob crossover, but sadly they didn't and was disappointed at that time but a couple months later when I was bored on DeviantART I decided to make a Victorious/SpongeBob comic and after that it just hit me! Lol but I was hesitate to write this cuz ya know :/ but I think I have the guts to write this fanfic and make this at least an okay fanfic :/ Sorry for that long author's note lol enjoy this story :)**

"Hurry up Tori, ya slowpoke! The shop is about to close in twenty minutes!" Said Trina.

"I'm coming Trina!" Said Tori trying to catch up with her older sister.

It was a sunny bright Saturday in Hollywood Hill, California and Trina was dying to get to a new shop that opened yesterday. She was going to go there yesterday when it first opened but by the time she got there it was closed due to Detention at school. Now that it's Saturday, she couldn't wait to get to the shop, she dragged Tori along in case she didn't have enough money to buy anything from there.

"It's still open! Thank god! Come on Tori!" Trina pulled Tori by the arm, going into the shop.

The bell rung when the door opened then closed, Tori looked around in the shop unimpressed by the shop. "I don't know why Trina dragged by into this place. It's kinda pretty but nothing all that fancy" She thought.

The place was decent but nothing special. Trina looked around amazed; she looked at jewelry in a starry-eyed manner, "OMG Tori! Look at this necklace! Look at these Earrings! Look at-"

"Trina! Calm down!" She said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Tori! Do you not see how flawless this jewelry is?!"

Tori shrugged sarcastically. "It's alright"

Trina grunted irritably and rolled her eyes away from Tori, continuing looking at the Jewelry. Tori looked around at the place; there was chandler with shiny plastic decorations on there, a shiny honey brown table set and so many things that looked old but fancy and unique.

Tori then turned her attention on a silver oval shaped stand up mirror that was a little bit taller than Tori, impressed by its beauty. She looked at it up and down, smiling; she stared into her refection, the mirror was so clean and spotless it looked like you can get literally sucked into it.

"Woah! Hey Trina!" She called for her sister. "Come look at this mirror! It's beautiful!"

Trina ran over quickly to see what her sister wanted.

"Yes! What is it Tori?!" She then also looked at the mirror.

"Oh My Gosh!" she exclaimed.

"I know right!" Tori smiled widely.

"I Look so gorgeous as always!" she flipped her hair, perked up her lips and batted her eyelashes. She was so busy getting herself sucked in her own reflection that she didn't notice the beauty of the mirror.

Tori rolled her eyes and cross her arms.

"So is the mirror!" she reminded her.

Trina snapped out of her little "her" time.

"Yeah what about it?!"

Tori shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"Never mind, see how much this mirror costs"

"Mirror?" Trina raised an eyebrow dumbfounded, and then she finally noticed the whole mirror's exquisiteness.

"Oh my gosh! This mirror is gorgeous! We should buy it!"

Unexpectedly, an old woman popped up from behind the two sisters. She was skinny and her height was not tall, not short but Average meaning that she was up Tori's shoulder. The girl's shrieked and turned around, seeing her pale green eyes looking back and forth at them.

"Hello and welcome to my shop! My name is Estella. How Can I help you girls?" She said in a creepy but friendly tone.

The two looked at each other and turned around to the old woman's direction.

"We like to buy this mirror but-"

The old woman cut off Tori.

"Oooh Are you sure you want to buy this mirror my dearies" Estella said in her raspy voice; making Tori and Trina's spine shiver a little. She turned around with her hands behind her back.

The sisters looked at each other again then looked at her, Nodding hastily.

"Oh I don't think it would be a very good idea, girls, to buy this mirror"

Tori and Trina both raised their eyebrows.

"Well, why not?" Tori asked.

Estella turned her head slightly to them with her hands still behind her back.

"This mirror..." She began. "Is also a portal... TO A WHOOOLE different universe!" she bellowed the last words of her sentence. "Once you go in there you might not EVER get out!" she yelled warningly.

"OOOKayyyy, This woman's nuts" Trina whispered to Tori.

"It is a different universe to the fictional world! The only way out is to say this chant FIVE times, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is, home is where my heart is home is where my heart is!" she explained.

"Eeyeeah suuure" Said Trina sarcastically.

"So how much is the thing anyway?" asked Tori.

The old woman just chuckled.

"Don't come crying to me when one of you goes in that mirror and never comes out!" she shrugged. "That would be fifteen dollars"

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS?! THAT'S IT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS WORTH MORE THAN THAT!" Yelled Trina happily.

Estella plugged her ears due to Trina's loud mouth.

"OF COARSE NOT!" Estella yelled back.

Trina and Tori flinched.

Tori went inside her pockets and pulled out her money, she counted it and realized she had enough to by the mirror, which her and Trina were happy about. Tori handed the fifteen dollars to Estella, who snatched it out of her hand.

"Ok so how are we gonna carry this mirror back home?" Tori asked.

Estella chuckled. "Oh silly girls, you're going to carry it!"

"WHAT?!"

Estella closed their gaping mouths gently with her index fingers.

"That's right YOU'RE going to carry it!"

"B-but... but how?!" Stammered Trina.

"Red wagon!" she whispered out loud.

Tori and Trina looked at each other and realized that the old woman wanted them to pull the mirror in the wagon. Estella had some mad packing skills; she quickly packaged the mirror in some brown wrapping. Tori and Trina were left surprised by the old woman's rapid wrapping. Estella pulled out a big red wagon from her secret closet, pulling it near the package.

"Don't just stand there; help me put this thing in the darn wagon!" Estella demanded.

The girls struggled to put the mirror in the wagon until they finally put it in there.

"OW!" Yelled Trina. "I Think I broke a nail!"

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled the wagon by the handle, leaving out the shop with her sister.

Estella waved to them at the opened front door as they walked down 3 feet away from the shop. "I will see you soon girls! ... If I Ever will" she said the last words creepily.

Tori and Trina shuddered a little.

"Do you really think what she said was true? You know, that the mirror is really a portal to a whole other universe!?" Trina said, nervously.

Tori giggled at the nonsense, "Nooo! She probably just told us that just to scare us. I Mean Portal to another universe, COME ON!"

Trina didn't want to admit that Tori was probably right so she responded with, "Yeah, I Guess so I mean, it does sound pretty lame"

"So where are gonna put this mirror when we get it home?" Asked Tori.

"Oh Oh! Put it in MY room!"

"Trina, you already HAVE a mirror in your room! This mirror is for, ya know, downstairs!"

Trina began begging like a 5 year old wanting a simple toy. "Oh but can't we just-"

"Trina! Please stop begging before I get a headache" Tori rubbed her temple with her left hand while the other one holding the handle of the wagon.

"geez soorry" Said Trina sarcastically.

Tori and Trina, mostly Tori, struggle all the way home carrying the mirror not saying anything to each other. But little did they know that one of them is going to have an adventure that they will NEVER forget anytime soon.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and WOW! 1,500 words in the first chapter! I should give myself a pad on the back lol x) Anyways, I Enjoyed writing this chapter even though it took me like 2 weeks to finish this up due to school -.- Anyways, I Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter lol See ya in chapter 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Know I Should of posted this chapter a few weeks ago but unfortunately, school got in the way like always -.- UGH! So glad this is my last year in high school! lo x) by the way, me and one of my friends did a roleplay about this story and Great news! I Came up with more ideas! :D Oh how I Love role-plays, they really help you sometimes, ya know lol Don't worry, the fun adventure that's going to happen in this story is just around the corner, right Cat ? **

**Cat: HECK YEAH! Can't wait for it! :D**

**Lol ^_^ Anyways, enough of my chattering, enjoy this chapter you wonderful readers! ^_^**

After a long tiring struggle pulling the mirror, They were finally at home and Tori quickly dropped the wagon handle and rubbed her arm up and down, trying to catch breaths. Trina just stood there, waiting for Tori unpack the mirror.

"Um Tori ? I Know your tired from pulling the wagon but... When are we gonna unpack the mirror?!" She asked rapidly, grinning hard like a little kid excitedly.

"Trina. Later!" Tori Replied. Trina shrugged and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll Get it!" Tori sat up off the couch and rushed to the door, opening it showing to be Andre, one of her best friends.

"Oh Hey Andre, what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"Tori! I Gotta tell you something, this is serious!" Tori could tell the excited look on Andre's face that something big was going to happen.

"What is it?!" She asked, concerned.

"There's this Spring Break thing going on"

"Yeah, What about it ?"

Before Andre could answer, he quickly noticed the unpacked mirror on the side of the door.

"Hey, what's that ?" he asked.

Tori looked back to see what 'that' Andre was talking about.

"What ? OH! That's a mirror we bought from a shop" She explained.

"Want me to help you unpack it ?" he asked, politely.

Tori smiled, satisfied. "Sure" She agreed.

"WHOHOO!" Cheered Trina. Tori and Andre looked at her, eyebrows raised. Trina put her arms down and smiled nervously.

With that, Andre and Tori went over the mirror, unpacking it slowly as the mirror was fragile. After that, the brown wrapper was on the floor and Tori put it in the trash. Andre looked at the mirror, amazed by how pretty it looked.

"Wow!" he said.

"I KNOW! IT'S-"

Tori was cut off as Trina pushed her to the side to look at herself. Tori rolled her eyes and went back to talk to her best friend.

"So, What about this spring break thing ?"

"Okay, so they're having a talent show and whoever wins, gets a whole trophy full of money!" he explained. "REALLY ?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Tori flabbergasted.

Trina overheard their conversation about trophy and money, running over between them, leaning at the end of the couch, smiling widely.

" 'Cuse me! I Overheard, did you guys say anything about a spring break thing ?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Replied Andre. "It's a spring break talent show AND concert! And whoever has best performance with a WHOLE TROPHY FULL OF MONEY! And plus….. a whole supply of CHOCOLATES!"

And after hearing that last magical word, Tori and Trina's mouth dropped, a little drool dripping out of Trina's lip.

Just like that, after Andre described the prize for the winner of the Spring break talent show, Tori and Trina started to daydream about what would happen.

Tori daydreamed about winning the talent show (obviously) getting all the money and chocolate, sharing half the prize with her friends. Not only that, but also getting a record deal! They sold many concerts, did many collaborations with other artists and even won many awards! soon after they became legends... oh and they ate all the chocolates!

Trina obviously daydreamed about getting all the prize money and chocolates to herself, especially the money, Oh ESPECIALLY THE MONEY! Oh she had it ALL! She had the best jewelry, best clothes, best shoes, best hair, best car, Best EVERYTHING! All eyes were on her and she LOVED it! everywhere she went, boys fawned over her, girls idolized her. she was famous (in her fantasy) for being the most beautiful, stylish girl in the world (obviously) and she LOVED the life!

The wonderful fantasies of the two sisters ended when Andre's voice interupted, "Tooori ? Trina ?"

"Um hello ?" Said Andre. "Is anybody there ?" He waved his hand in their faces, trying to get them to come back to reality.

"TORI! TRINA!" He yelled, causing them to snap out of their Fantasy about the huge prize.

"YES?" They answered at the same time.

"Nevermind" he said.

"Which song should we perform ?" Asked Tori. they had sung and made (plus covered a song) so many great songs that they just couldn't pick one.

"Hmmm" Andre rubbed his chin, thinking. "that's a pretty tough one, we should either write one or sing one that we already performed before"

"We should totally write one!" suggested Tori excitedly.

"You know what ? That's a great idea!" Agreed Andre. "Yeah I mean, We haven't written one in a while so why not ?" smiled Tori and the idea. And just like that, decided to go with that idea. but the question is, how will it go and what will it be about ? and how will they think one up before the Spring Break event starts ?

"Cool!" Trina said, putting up her two thumbs up in good luck. "Let me know when you're done because I Wanna hear how good it is cuz you know, to make sure I...I Meant WE win the money and chocolates" Trina originally wanted the prize to herself but since she thought that Tori might need some more money since they were broke now, she figured that it'd be for the best if her sister and friends, especially her sister, take half the prize money and half the number of chocolates, saving some for her afterwards.

"Okay, we'll let you hear as soon as we're done" said Tori, smiling at her sister.

"Awesome! I'm going to Mall!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What for ? We're broke"

"I Know. I Just wanna see if they have eyeshadow in a cheaper price" she said.

"OOO-Kay, Well, have fun sis" Tori waved.

Trina didn't answer back, she ran out of the front door and slammed the door, making the two friends jump and cringe a little; looking at each other with a shrug.

"So should we get started ?" Asked Andre, ready to write the new song.

"Heck yeah! I'm ready to get started!" Said Tori, pumped and excited.

Andre pulled out his guitar that he was carrying with him on the way here and Tori grabbed her songwriting book, getting ready to make a fresh new song.

**... I Have nothing else to say now lol all I Gotta say is, I Hope you guys liked the chapter :) I might be a while until i update cuz, well you guys know why cuz I Told you already lol XD Hope you guys have a good day/night! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so As I Was continuing roleplay with my friend, I Got EVEN MORE IDEAS! Isn't that great ?! :D HAHA! Oh How I LOVE Roleplaying x3 I Know I just said that in the last chapter but I'm saying it again because I'm sooooo grateful to have a creative mind :D And I'm sure you guys have one too! :) anyways, Enjoy this short chapter! ^_^ **

After Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie had learned about the spring break talent show slash concert, and plus learning about the award was, the group was so Psyched about wanting to win. But the question was, Should they all win together by performing together? Or should they go against one another in sake of the award? They are now in the mall, sitting at the table and eating a huge plate of cheese fries while discussing this conversation.

"Well Maybe we should perform together, that way we can all win!" Suggested Cat.

"No offense Cat but- Never mind, I Rather not say it, you already know" Said Jade.

"She was gettin' ready to say that you're sounding like Tori right now" Said Rex. Jade gave Rex a death glare. "What? That what you was gettin' ready to say"

"Can it before I Feed you to the woodpeckers!" She threatened. Rex immediately shut up.

"Wait! Maybe we should perform a new song!" Suggested Beck.

Jade turned to her boyfriend, sipping on a soda.

"Maybe we should compete in it separately" she said.

"What does that even mean?!" Asked Robbie, dumbfounded. Hoping that she doesn't mean what he thinks he means.

Cat grabbed a hand full of fries covered in cheese and stuffed it in her mouth, "She means that we should-"

"CAT!" Yelled Jade.

"Yes?" She muffled, spitting bits of the fries on the table. "Hey what are you-"

Jade moved Cat's jaw up and down to help her chew properly. Cat just looked at Jade. "Chew, chew, chew" she demanded as she did this. "Now swallow it"

Cat's eyes widened as she looked at Jade and she swallowed the fries, leaving smudged cheese on her face. Cat picked up a napkin a started to wipe it off her face, balling it up and throwing it in the trash basketball style, but missed. She shrugged and smiled, leaving the group look at her awkwardly.

"Now, you were saying?" Asked Robbie.

"She means that we should be on our own in this show"

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Robbie and Beck.

Jade just gave a rose eyebrow.

"B-but why ?!" Asked Robbie, worriedly.

"Because"

"BECAUSE WHY?!" Exclaimed Beck, Robbie and Cat.

Jade just sipped her drink, shifting her eyes to the group.

"Well?" Robbie said.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE OKAY? SUE ME!" She yelled. The group jumped a little due to her yelling out nowhere. "I Want the chocolate to myself because... I have a thing for chocolate!" She admitted, with a guilty tone in her voice.

Robbie, Cat and Beck just looked at her, plus everyone in the mall. She looked around and saw that they were staring at them. "WHAT ARE YOU CREEPS LOOKING AT?!" She yelled, making the people walk off fast, intimidated.

"OOOkay" Said Beck. "Well, that was... unexpected and a little awkward" he said under his breath.

"Well maybe we should Tori and she what she says" said Cat.

"Me too, I'm with Cat!" said Robbie.

"Me three!" said Beck.

"Me four!" said Rex.

The group looked to Jade, waiting for her to say me five. Jade just stared, refusing to say it. They stared and continued to stare at her until she finally gave up.

"OKAY! ME FIVE! HAPPY NOW?!" She yelled.

"YES!" They yelled back, smiling.

The group including Jade got up from the table, leaving the cheese fries on the table, Cat quickly noticed this and snatched them; running behind the crew trying to catch up with them.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" She called to them as she ran with a plate full of cheese fries.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Was originally going to stitch this with the last chapter you just read before this one but I Thought I Make it separate to extend the story a little, ya know cuz it'll be a while till Tori and Cat… well, you know lol enjoy! ^_^ **

_~back at the Vega Residence~_

For four straight hours, after coming up with idea of making a new song after not making on in a while, so far surprisingly, they have came up with nothing! Tori had just thrown away just the fifty-forth ball of paper with unfinished, failed lyrics. Every time they would try to come with something original like always, they always end up sounding like previous pieces that they already made. Tori and Andre just laid lifelessly, stressed out and frustrated.

"I don't understand!" yelled Tori, confused and frustrated. "We were always coming up with stuff so why can't we-"

Tori was cut off by a knock at the door. She perked up her head. "WHO IS IT?!"

"IT'S US!" Called her friends. Tori lazily got up, arms swinging lifelessly.

She opened the door, raising an eyebrow. The group walked into the house, looking at Tori. Tori gave a confused look towards them.

"UHH? What?" She asked.

"Hey Tori we wanna ask you something" said Cat, twirling her tomato bright red hair.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh we just wanna ask if that... HOW DID YOU PERFORMING SEPARATE?!" Robbie blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Andre

"WHAT?!HECK NO! Who thought it was a good idea?!"

Everyone turned to look at Jade.

"Jade! What were you thinking?!" Yelled Tori.

"She has a craving for chocolate, that's why she wanted us to- Jade covered Cat's mouth. "Can it bloody hair!" Jade threatened.

"So? Wait. You're meaning to tell me that you have a thing for chocolate and you wanted us go competing against either because of that?! That is the most selfish and stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Said Tori.

Jade just gave a blank, I-don't-really-care stare and removed her hand from Cat's mouth.

"Your hand smells like cheese" she giggled.

Tori pouted in frustration, stomping like a little kid, puffing and blowing. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What's wrong Tori?" Asked Beck, worriedly.

Tori grabbed a carton of Orange juice and slammed the refrigerator, her lips perked up.

"Me and Andre haven't wrote a song for a while, so we decided to write a new song"

"And?" Said Jade, sarcastically.

"ME AND ANDRE COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING!" She admitted.

Beck, Cat and Robbie plus Rex gasped.

"What? No!" Exclaimed Cat.

"It's true!" Said Tori.

"Oh that's very shocking. And depressing"

"I know! There's the fifty balls of paper pile by the couch to that proves it" the group looked at it, eyes widened.

"Wow that is alot a paper balls" said Rex.

"Yeah, CAN I HAVE THEM?!" Cat said, excitingly.

"What do you need a bunch of paper balls for?" Asked Robbie.

"I'm having a paper ball war with my brother and I wanna win it" explained Cat.

"No Cat" said Tori.

"Aww" Cat looked down on the floor, disappointed.

Jade noticed the shiny, beautiful mirror.

"Hey where'd ya get that" she pointed at the mirror. The crew noticed a mirror that they bought earlier, they ran to it stunned at its beautiful look.

"WOOOOOW!" Said Cat, amazed. "It's really pretty!"

"I Know. me and Trina bought it earlier from some weird woman in a shop"

"Oh, you mean Ms. Estelle ?" Said Cat.

"WAIT! You know her?!"

Cat nodded. "Uh huh, I Went to the shop to buy something yesterday and she said, 'Dear child! please tell me why is your hair ever so red ?' ".

Tori raised an eyebrow, "OOOKAAAAY"

"Hey Look at me, I'm handsome" said Rex. "Hey! What about me ?" Rex then turned to Robbie. "Eh, you aight!" "Gee thanks" Robbie replied sarcastically.

Beck smiled at his reflection, fixing his raven black hair.

"Wow. Seems like your new mirror is pretty popular" said Andre.

"I Know" she chuckled a little. "Hey guys! Don't get too close or you'll fall in!" she teased.

"WHAT?!" The group backed up a lot, started at Tori's joke.

Tori laughed at her friends' reaction. they looked at Tori.

"HAHA!I'm just messin' with ya"

"Do that again and I'll mess you up!" threatened Jade. "And I will laugh!"

"Jeez calm down! I Was playin'!" Tori threw her hands up in surrender.

"What was that all about ?!" Cat asked.

"Oh the old woman claimed the mirror is also a portal to the fictional world" Tori scoffed, believing the claim is a full of crap.

Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex and Jade laughed at the nonsense, Cat didn't because she didn't really understand what would be so funny about a mirror that can transport you places, she thought it sounded really cool and interesting.

"What's so funny about a mirror that bring you into a world ? I Think it's cool" Said Cat.

Tori chuckled. "Oh come on Cat! You don't actually believe that kind of bogus, do you ?"

"Yes" She said.

"Oh Cat, you and your imagination" Tori playfully pinch Cat's cheek. Cat rubbed her cheek and perked up her lip.

"Hey, I Agree with Tori. There is NO WAY that that mirror is a portal" Andre made quotations with his two fingers.

"I Hate to admit it but Tori, for once I agree with you " said Jade.

"Yeah I Mean, Who believes a silly story like that about a mirror ?!" Robbie snorted.

"Okay Okay! Forget the mirror, we have better and bigger things to worry about!" said Tori.

Tori didn't really want to worry about some silly myth about a mirror right now. At this rate, She wanted to write a fresh, new original song with Andre and work hard on it so her and her friends could do great at the Spring Break Talent show slash Concert. Cat felt bad about what Tori was going through right now, so she came up with an idea on to help her friend.

"Hey Tori! I Have an Idea! How about tomorrow I Come to your house and help you make a song!"

Everyone looked at Cat like she was some crazy person.

"Pardon me Cat ? Did…. You say…. YOU wanna make a song ?! With me ?"

Cat nodded, smiling.

"YOU WRITE SONGS?!" Tori asked, surprised.

"OH IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RED HEAD DITZ GIRL CAN WRITE SONGS! Ain't that a twist!" Exclaimed Rex.

"So what do you say Tori? I Promise I Won't come up with anything silly!"

Tori thought about this for a moment but was a little nervous that Cat might come up with something nonsensical. But she figured that Cat may not be the brightest crayon in the box but she can probably come up with something creative since she had one heck of an imagination so she decided why not ?

"Well…."

"WELL WHAT ?!" Yelled Cat worriedly.

"OKAY!" Tori yelled back. "Okay! You can help me!"

"YAAAAAAAY! HOORAAAAY!" Cat cheered.

Andre grabbed Tori to speak to her privately. "HEY! What's gives?!" said Tori.

"Are you SURE you wanna do this Tori ? I Mean, This is CAT!"

"Oh Come Andre! she's my friend. What if she can come up with something?! I Mean, you'll never know, the song might be awesome"

Cat cut into their conversation to see what they were talking about because she was getting a little worried that Tori might not trust her with the song help.

"HEY GUYS! Is everything okay ?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Said Tori and Andre.

"Yeah Cat everything is okay" said Tori, rubbing her neck, giggling nervously.

"Okay, just making sure" Cat smiled, running back to the group.

"Trust me Andre! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeease!" begged Tori.

"Alright!" Andre whispered out loud. "But if Cat come to your house tomorrow and she comes with a song that's terrible, don't come cryin' to me!"

Andre grabbed his guitar and walked out the door, saying bye to everyone. "well, I'm goin' home. My grandma wants me to run errands for her"

"BYE!" everyone waved except Jade.

"Well I Have to go too, see ya Tori! And good luck on your song!" Said Robbie, walking out of the house.

"Me too, Right ?" said Jade, looking at Beck making sure he says yes. "Um….. Yeah! Yeah we do!" Beck hesitated. Jade gently pulled Beck by his shirt and walked out.

"Oh um Bye Tori! I Have to, um, scrub my brother's feet!" said Cat, smiling.

"oookay then" Tori gritted her teeth a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! See ya Cat!"

Cat skipped out the door, closing it. Tori grunted and fell on the couch.

Trina just walked in from the mall and BOY! she was Ex-haus-ted! She fell on the couch with Tori, She turned to her. "Tori ?" she called.

"Yes ?"

"Did you guys make the song yet ?"

Tori turned her head to her sister. "No"

"Awww! What-"

Tori cut her off.

"Don't ask!"

"Oh I'm so exhausted. I'm going to bed" Trina got up of the couch and went into her room.

Tori just sat there on the couch, frustrated at the fact that she and Andre had something that they never had before in their life, Songwriter's block! She wouldn't believe that she and Andre would get it, but they did. Then she thought again, Could Cat really help her ? Could she really help make Tori a really great song ? She will only have to wait till tomorrow to figure that out.

**WOO! This was so hard and a lot to write -_- I Almost had that Dreadful writer's block but I Didn't, thank God! :) Good news! The next chapter is where Tori and Cat's big adventure is gonna start! Yup! ;) You guys are sooooo going to love it! You'll see ^_^ Well, I'm tired now and I've been working on this for hours now lol I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and since I Have Thanksgiving vacation next week I May have time to write the next chapter or two ;) Have a Goodnight you wonderful readers! **


End file.
